Arabian X-Mas Mischief
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: It's Christmas in Agraba! There's lights, sand-angels, food, a twenty foot tree, and, of course, lots of Love and Romance to go around for all! This is my early Christmas gift to all my readers, but, you don't have to wait for Christmas morning to open this one! Go right ahead and tear off all that bright paper and bows! :) Enjoy! And please, Review! Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT


**Author's Note:**

**Merry Almost Christmas, Faithful Readers All! ****:)**

**I thought that you all deserved a little something for putting up with my craziness and being patient, so, here's your present! AND, I don't mind at all if you open it before Christmas morning, either! ****:)**

**In fact, I'd prefer that, actually, as I want you to enjoy it now!**

**So, Enjoy! And, Have a Merry Christmas All! ****:)**

**Please, go ahead and open your Gift. Quickly, my dear friends! **

**...Though, I'd appreciate it if you finish reading my Note first. ****:)**

**P.S. I just thought I'd note for all of you briefly, in one of the episodes of the old Aladdin television series, 'Air Feather Friends', which can be watched on YouTube, there is a character named Omar. **

**Of course, it's not my Omar character, as my Omar is handsome, and well built.**

**But, I still got an author's thrill at hearing the name 'Omar' pass Aladdin's sinfully-homosexual lips. Lol. ****:)**

**I had to watch it (the scene) several times just for that reason. ****:)**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story, and consider it my Christmas Gift to you all! **

**Have a Merry Christmas All, and please.. Don't forget to Review! **

**I've put quite a bit of work and time into this beautiful Christmas/Yaoi story, after all! ****:)**

**P.P.S. Oh, and, spend time with your families, and do your best to enjoy it. Almost as much as my stories. **

**Please. I know, some of the pieces of the unit can be difficult, but, some people don't have certain loved ones to spend Christmas with this year. Try to keep that in mind when they say something that bothers you even a little bit, or something that really offends you.**

**Just love them, and everything will work itself out. Trust in your family, in your love for them, and their's for you, okay?.. ****:)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Arabian X-Mas Mischief**

Aladdin laughed and smiled, shivering with cold as he built an igloo made entirely out of sand, slightly-wet of course, with Jasmine.

Agraba was well-lit, decorated for Christmas, tiny twinkling lantern-lights hanging from every doorframe and window, courtesy of the generosity of the Sultan.

It truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

They went sledding over the sand banks on an old and stiff, ornately-patterned carpet, laughing and giggling together, stumbling against each other with flushed, pink cheeks.

They had a sandball fight, resulting in more laughter as they dodged the throws behind the sand dunes, more often then not getting hit by the damp sand balls, the wet sand sticking to the dark strands of their hair, causing Aladdin's to stand up in stiff spikes outward from his face adorably.

They build a sandman together as well, smiling as the cold wind swirled the sand around them, the small grains pinging softly against their warm, fur-lined clothing and making them glance at each other and giggle helplessly before flopping down onto their backs to make sand angels.

All under the watchful, protective eyes of the palace guards, of course.

Jafar would never allow anything to happen to either of them.

His lover, or his daughter.

"I have to go now, Jasmine," Aladdin said, grinning at the princess as he spoke quietly. "But I shall return to the palace soon."

"Of course," she agreed, blinking her large blue eyes as she inquired of him mischievously. "Where are you going?"

"It is a surprise. For your father."

"_Ooo_!" Jasmine giggled, clapping her hands excitedly. "When do I get to see it?"

"After he does," Aladdin said firmly, though with clear amusement.

"Oh, you are no fun at all!" Jasmine pretended to pout, but she was grinning, moving to hug him and kiss his right cheek, shooing him away now with elegant hand gestures not unlike the ones that Aladdin used sometimes. "Go on! Go get daddy's present!"

Aladdin smirked slightly, nodding politely and turning on his heel, half of the burly guards following him, the Sultan's Consort, half staying with her, the Sultan's daughter, as she headed back to the palace, and he headed toward the Market-Place.

* * *

Jafar smiled slightly to himself, walking around his rooms and studying the changes that his lover had recently made, still not quite used to them yet, though he was appreciative.

It had been Aladdin who had talked him into using some of the money in the palace treasury to purchase Christmas lights for the palace and for all the people of Agraba, even coaxing the guards to hang the glowing, beautiful multi-colored strands, much to their embarrassment and chagrin.

It had been Aladdin who had hung the gold, and silver garland around the palace, though with the help of the servants, and the lights.

Aladdin who had directed the servants to set up the tall, twenty-foot tree, then proceeded to hang thousands of lights and Christmas ornaments around the bottom and middle of the tree.

He did allow the servants to finish the top in response to Jafar's pleading concern for his safely, smiling up at him and pressing his right palm to the Sultan's left cheek lovingly before stretching up on tiptoe to press his lips to his gently, kissing his taller lover's mouth for an obviously reluctantly brief moment.

But then Aladdin insisted on climbing up onto a tall, very tall ladder, to set the large, pure-silver star atop the tree, scaring Jafar half to death, his face paling rapidly as his husband slipped.

Aladdin fell, a soft gasp escaping his lips with his sudden and unexpected descent, blushing in embarrassment, but also clear relief as he was caught, landing safely in the arms of a big, quick-moving guard, even more relieved when the other man set him down on his feet just as the Sultan rushed over to him.

"_Aladdin_!" Jafar gasped, pulling his shorter, though bulkier, lover into his arms, his right hand moving to his dark-haired head, the fingers of that hand twining intricately through the strands tenderly, his left arm curling around his slender waist with obvious concern and affection. "_Are you alright_, _my Love_?"

"Yes, I am okay," he answered truthfully, though he trembled visibly against Jafar, obviously shaken by what had happened.

"Thank you," Jafar said gratefully, glancing at the guard and getting a respectful nod in response, making a note of his face for later reference so that he could have sent a little something extra, using Christmas as cover for the reason why, though he'd probably not believe it.

"Of course, Sultan."

The two of them had retreated to their rooms after that to be alone, spending the evening just talking and laying in each other's arms, recommitting to each other and their Bond of Love, very happy to be together, especially this time of the year.

Jafar shuddered now, just thinking of the incident, gazing up at the small cluster of mistletoe hanging above the door, also courtesy of Aladdin's sweetness, though they had yet to make use of it, and his joy and holiday spirit.

His spirit period, actually.

He was just a very spirited, loving, kind and generous young man with his affections and love.

No more so obvious then when he was with Jafar.

Currently, Aladdin was out with Jasmine, amusing the restless princess, much to Jafar's relief.

He was beginning to think that it was time for his daughter to marry.

At least then she would be able to order around a husband.

It might keep her content.

This and other thoughts had kept his mind busy while his lover was away, among them thoughts about what to get Aladdin for Christmas.

It was, after all, their first one together.

Jafar smiled as he sat down on their bed, the sheets and pillowcases shining red and silver silk, also courtesy of Aladdin.

It was true, as some whispered, that the man once a thief from the Thieves Guild, had turned their Sultan's world upside-down, but Jafar could not have cared less.

They were happy, and their people were as well.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Aladdin walked around the market-place, the guards trailing after him protectively as their Sultan's husband did his holiday shopping.

Perusing the food, the gifts, and all manner of other things while smiling happily and imagining what it would be like when he retuned home or Jafar.

But, first things first, he had to purchase the food and gifts for their Christmas dinner with the family.

In no time at all, the guards were carrying large crates containing several hams, turkeys, potatoes, red, white and yellow, bullion cubes for the gravy, lemons and limes.

Frozen dough for biscuits, bread and crescents, fresh green beans and mushroom soup for the green bean casserole, dried bread for the stuffing, pumpkins, apples, peaches, cherries, black berries, raspberries and strawberries for the many pies.

Gingerbread, fresh corn, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, olives, green and black, pickles, dill, sweet and bread and butter, onions, tomatoes, green red and yellow peppers.

Chocolate, vanilla and butterscotch pudding, rum cake, sugar cookies, pineapple bars, dark, white and plain chocolate, cherry, strawberry, and lime jello with all kinds of frozen fruit within.

After that, they all made the trek back to the palace to drop off the food so that the servants and cooks could get started on the meal preparations for tomorrow night.

Christmas Eve.

Then, it was time for Aladdin to go and pick up Jafar's gift from the man that he had spoken to and commissioned it from, swearing him to secrecy on the matter.

Aladdin waited anxiously for the man to retrieve the special gift from the back of his shop with three guards standing with him while the rest waited just outside, shifting from foot to foot and tugging on his dark shoulder length hair unconsciously, smiling widely, his dark blue eyes brightening with happiness as the man brought a small black jewelry box, smiling as he held it out toward Aladdin within his delicate-fingered outstretched hands.

Aladdin reached out to take it, opening the box to check it over excitedly, careful to angle the box away from the guards so that they would not be able to see their Sultan's gift, closing it with obvious reluctance after a moment with another wide smile.

"_Thank you_," Aladdin breathed with obvious gratefulness. "It's beautiful, Benjaman. Perfect. Just how I had imagined that it would be."

The Egyptian man grinned at his enthusiasm, nodding in acknowledgement, pleased by his praise. "I am happy that you are happy."

"I am. Very much so. I should get back now, though, before he becomes suspicious. He thought that I was only going out to shop for the foods for dinner."

"Of course."

"Won't you come for dinner on Christmas night?.. Your family, too."

"Really?.. Thank you!" Benjaman said in obvious surprise and delight.

"Of course. Have a merry Christmas Eve, Benjaman!"

"Thank you! You as well, Aladdin!"

* * *

Jafar was waiting with Jasmine in the large entryway of the palace for Aladdin's return from shopping, smiling as his lover walked up to them with a pink nose and a wide grin on his face, stepping into Jafar's open arms and closing his eyes when the Sultan drew him close against his chest, tenderly pressing his lips to the hair on the top of his head in a loving kiss, whispering to him softly in his ear, "How went the shopping expedition, my Love?"

"Fine," Aladdin murmured in reply, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Mission accomplished!"

"Good, then. Are you tired, sweet husband?"

"Yes, I am. I think that I shall take a nap. Will you accompany me?"

"I would love to, 'Laddin, my Darling. I shall hold you all night long within my arms as you sleep…"

Jasmine giggled, smiling at their loving antics as her father and his husband retreated from the world and into their bedroom.

* * *

The next day Aladdin rose early while Jafar still slept, tending to and wrapping the gifts that he had purchased yesterday, and in the days before hand.

He had a quick snack, a sandwich and a glass of apple juice courtesy of the kitchens and Essie the serving girl, then returned to their rooms and slipped back into the soft, warm bed beside his still sleeping lover, curling close again against his side with a happy, contented sigh.

* * *

They woke together later that night, exchanging numerous hugs and kisses as they rose and dressed for dinner, Jafar in deep red, Christmassy robes, Aladdin in dark Christmassy green sparkling pants and a matching green shimmering sleeveless shirt vest that showed off well his muscular chest and strong arms.

Aladdin carefully outlined Jafar's beautiful eyes in black liner, kissing his lips tenderly for a moment, ending the contact with obvious reluctance before sitting down before the large circular mirror, smiling at his husband's reflection as Jafar watched him apply bright red color to his lips, followed by sparkling green eye shadow to his lids.

Then he began to braid his long, dark hair, one thin one on each side behind his ears, but Jafar moved closer, reaching out to do it for him, causing Aladdin to blush pink, smiling as his tall lover secured the hair at the ends gently with glimmering dark green ribbons.

"Thank you, Love," Aladdin whispered, his sky-blue eyes shining as he stretched up on tiptoe to press his lips to his husband's in a brief, loving kiss, placing his hand in his when he held it out to him with a smile, both of them squeezing gently while staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Jafar. Always."

"As I love you," Jafar murmured, the Sultan lifting Aladdin's hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of it tenderly and causing Aladdin's cheeks to flush pink with pleasure as he looked up at him. Always."

* * *

Jafar, Aladdin and Jasmine were thereat the door to greet Cassim, Omar and Jayden, Aladdin embracing his father, brother, and brother-in-law with a wide smile, squeaking softly when Omar squeezed him almost too tightly before setting him back down on his feet, stepping back to study him and causing Aladdin to flush slightly, his cheeks pinkening as Omar's dark eyes appraised him with a wide grin on his large face as he spoke.

"Palace life suits you, brother."

Aladdin smiled, shaking his head slightly up at him. "Love suits me. I could survive living in a hole in the ground, as long as he was with me there. He's all that I need, all that I will ever need, to be happy. Him. Only him."

Jafar smiled, reaching out to pull Aladdin close against his side, kissing his dark hair lovingly regardless of their audience. "As do I need him to be happy."

* * *

Jafar sat at the head of the large mahogany table, Aladdin on his left, Jasmine on his right.

Cassim sat on the right, near to Jasmine, and Omar and Jayden sat on the left beside Aladdin, all four of them looking at each other with smiles across the food as they began eating all of the beautifully prepared dishes with obvious hunger and enjoyment.

After dinner, they removed themselves to the large room containing the tree, Jafar and Aladdin handing out the numerous brightly wrapped packages beneath it's gorgeously decorated dark green branches.

There was a new, fancy set of clothes for Omar, as well as an ornately jeweled dagger.

Shining, glittering aquamarine silk pants and shirt with a sky-blue over robe for Jayden, as well as matching silk ribbons.

For Cassim, there was also a nice set of new clothes, as well as a small bottle of grape wine, since his son's both knew that he'd been trying to cut back on his drinking, regardless of the fact that he had not mentioned anything about it to them directly.

From Aladdin to Jasmine was a small orange and blacked striped tiger cub, a bright bow fastened loosely around his tiny neck adorably.

They all made either exclamations of joy and surprise, in Jayden's case, statements of pleasure and gratefulness, or in Jasmine's case, cooing and rocking the tiny cub in her arms tenderly, all four of them embracing Aladdin, then hugging him tightly one at a time under Jafar's happy, though watchful, dark eyes.

They three men obviously felt uncertain, and that it was too soon to hug Jafar, seeing as it had only been a year that he had been in their lives, at least, in this manner, but they did all smile at him to let him know that they did consider him to be a part of their family.

Omar and Jayden handed out their presents to Jafar, Aladdin and Jasmine with wide smiles and laughter, followed by Cassim, all of them watching in surprise as the older man stepped closer to Jasmine, handing her a small, black-velvet box carefully.

She blinked up at him uncertainly, holding it in her cupped palms where he had placed it, after she had handed off the tiger kit carefully to Aladdin, only opening it when her father nodded for her to do so.

Jasmine gasped, her blue eyes going wide as she slowly opened the lid, staring down at the small, shining heart of genuine pink-coral on a delicate sterling silver chain. "Oh, Cassim.. It's beautiful.. but I can't accept it.. Not until I know why it has been given."

"Of course," he agreed seriously. "I would expect no less from a princess of Agraba. Jasmine.. You are beautiful-" She started to speak to cut him off, but he held up a pleading hand out toward her, causing her to quiet in response.

"Please, let me finish, at least. I apologize repeatedly if the gift, or what I am about to say offends you, but.. I am lonely, Jasmine. I see my sons and their husbands, and, while of course I am happy that they are happy, for they are my children, after all, I am lonely. I do not wish to distress you, and I know that I am much older then you, but I wish to start over my life if I can. To have someone to love. To give my love to. I have so much love yet to give, Jasmine, and I would share it with you, if you will let me?.."

"I.. I-I can't think," Jasmine stammered where she still held the open box in her outstretched hands. "This is so.. sudden.."

"I understand," Cassim replied truthfully, trying to smile despite his obvious uncertainty and heartache. "Take what time you need. I will accept whatever answer you decide to give to me."

Jasmine nodded in reply respectfully, maintaining her composure as only a princess could, before turning on her heel and practically running out of the room with the box still in her hands.

"Well.." Cassim said softly with obvious wryness in the tones of his low voice. "That went well.."

* * *

"_Oh_, _Essie_!" Jasmine gasped, practically throwing herself at the serving girl, the jewelry box still clutched in her hands, though it was closed now. "He asked me to_ marry _him! _What should I do_?"

"Wait, wait, slow down," Essie requested, gently guiding the princess over to an oak-wood bench and sitting her down as she spoke. "_Who_ asked you to marry him?"

"Cassim," Jasmine answered her after taking a deep breath and setting the small black-velvet box down on her lap, gazing down at it where it sat atop her deep-purple pants. "I know that he is Aladdin's father, and a lot older then me.."

"Which makes no difference in the long run, especially if you love him. Do you?"

"Do I what?.."

"Love him?"

"How could I possibly know that? I barely know the man, Essie.."

"Then listen to your heart. What does it say?"

"I don't know. I-"

"_Shh_.." Essie instructed her quietly. "Listen. Just listen, princess Jasmine. Your heart knows the truth, even if your head does not."

Jasmine sighed, but she nodded, closing her eyes and just breathing, her shoulders rising and falling slowly as she let all her emotions gradually fade away, searching her soul for the truth, the answer to Essie's gentle question.

A soft gasp escaped Jasmine then, her eyes flying open quickly, "_Essie_!"

"Yes, princess?"

"_I love him_!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I do! _I love him_!"

"Well, don't tell me again, Jasmine, tell him."

"_Oh_! Of course!" Jasmine said, her creamy cheeks flushing pink as she stood up fast, being careful to catch the jewelry box in her hands protectively. "He'll not wait for me a minute more! Thank you, Essie, thank you!"

Essie just smiled as she watched Jasmine vanish down the hallway outside the kitchens excitedly, her long black braid streaming along behind in her wake. "Good girl."

* * *

"I wouldn't say it like that, father," Aladdin said quietly, placing a gentle-fingered hand on his arm as he spoke, holding Jasmine's tiger cub encircled in his other arm securely despite it's kittenish squirming. "If she didn't care for you, then she would not have taken your gift with her."

"Maybe you are right, my son," Cassim said, nervousness and some relief in his eyes as he turned toward his son's husband. "I hope that my actions have not offended you, Jafar? It is just that I really love Jasmine. Spending time here, getting to know her.. You understand, yes?"

"Not at all," Jafar said with a smile, placing a hand on Cassim's left shoulder briefly. "I am not offended, and I do understand, yes. She is a light in the darkness, and I trust that you will treat her as such if she agrees to wed with you. I gave thought to marrying her off soon, anyway. This will merely bring our family yet closer together. I see nothing wrong with it, Cassim, as long as it _is_ what she really wants."

"Of course. I would expect no less from her father. I promise that I will care for her as well as you care for my son."

"See that you do," Jafar said seriously, but then he smiled at him, the two men hugging briefly just as Jasmine walked slowly back into the room, still holding the box in her delicate hands carefully.

* * *

Jasmine walked slowly into the room and up to Aladdin's father, speaking to him softly as she held out the small black-velvet box toward him, "Cassim?.."

"Yes, princess?.." he asked, watching her beautiful face nervously.

"I accept you proposal. I want to marry you."

"Really?" Cassim asked with obvious surprise and pleasure in his eyes. "Not that I'm not thrilled, but.. Why?.. You seemed.. unsettled earlier.."

"I was, yes, but.. I realized something while I was gone."

"Really? What did you realize?"

"That I love you, and that I want to marry you, today. This very hour, even. Do you accept my terms?"

"Spoken like a true princess. I do, yes. I will marry you, today."

"Are you sure, Cassim? I would require of you your whole heart."

"It is already yours. It has been for a long time."

"Very well," Jasmine said with a regal nod in reply despite her pounding heart, still holding out the box to him, her cherry-red lips curving into a slight smile. "Will you put it on for me, then? Please?"

"Of course."

Cassim carefully took the necklace from the box, draping the elegant silver chain around her alabastor neck when she turned to face away from him, brushing her long black braid over her right shoulder and out of his way as he secured the chain's tiny clasp, smiling as she turned to face him, the small pink heart resting just below her breastbone.

"It is beautiful, Cassim.."

"Not as beautiful as you, Jasmine.."

"Thank you," she said before turning to her father uncertainly, having not been present for the earlier discussion of the men. "Do you mind at all, papa?.. Does it bother you?.."

"Not at all, my daughter," Jafar answered her truthfully with an encouraging smile. "If he is the future that you desire, then I am happy for you and give you my full support."

"Thank you, papa," she said with obvious happiness, moving to hug him now around the waist tightly, burying her face against his chest for a moment before pulling back to repeat softly while looking up at him, "Thank you.."

"Of course, my little princess. I only wish for you to be happy."

"Then.. May we marry today, papa?.."

"Yes. You both have my blessing…"

* * *

"Do you, Jasmine, take this man, Cassim, to be your husband?"

She smiled; nodding as she looked at Aladdin's father happily, dressed in her mother's beautiful white and peach gown, the colors offsetting her dark hair perfectly, holding white calla lilies and pink baby rose buds the same shade as the coral heart necklace she still wore.

"I do, yes," Jasmine answered softly, smiling over at the two watching couples, Jafar and Aladdin, and Omar and Jayden, beaming wider when they smiled back at her encouragingly. "Forever."

"Do you, Cassim, take Jasmine, to be your wife?"

"I do," he said firmly, gazing down at her tenderly. "Forever."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife."

Aladdin and Omar stepped forward then with wide smiles on their faces, Aladdin handing Jasmine Cassim's ring, Omar handing Cassim Jasmine's ring, then they stepped back respectfully.

Cassim and Jasmine smiled back at them, then slipped the rings onto each other's fingers at the same time gently.

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone present smiled in amusement, laughing when Jasmine tossed the bouquet to Jayden quickly so that she could reach up with both hands to pull Cassim's startled, but pleased, face down closer to her own, tenderly pressing her virgin lips to his lovingly as her palms on either side of his face held him still.

Then she pulled back to look up into the dazed eyes of her husband with another soft-eyed smile, turning to look at her father when he spoke to them all with Aladdin grinning where he was pressed close to the Sultan's side contentedly.

"I hope that all of you will stay the night? You are _all_ welcome here, anytime, day or night…"

* * *

"_Cassim_.." Jasmine whispered softly, smiling up at him where she lay on her back in her large bed in her room at the palace.

She watched him smile down at her as he removed his shoes before getting onto the large bed, moving to the middle where she lay in the circular-shaped bed.

She looked like a rose-bud about to bloom upon the dark-green silk sheets, sprawled out over the mattress in her knee-length deep-pink silk night gown that she had insisted on changing into out of his sight.

"Yes, Jasmine, my Flower?.." Cassim whispered huskily without realizing it, his eyes darkening when she visibly shivered in response to his inquiry.

"Be gentle with me?.."

"Of course, Jasmine," he promised his beautiful wife tenderly. "You shall not wilt under my love, but bloom like the elegant rose that you are. And perhaps… the passionate woman that I know lies concealed beneath the regal, proper princess?.."

"Maybe," she said somewhat coyly, staring up at him through her dark, almost feathery lashes.

Then she gasped softly, her chest rising and falling with a quick, shallow breath, melting beneath Cassim's strong body with a little sigh when his lips touched hers in a burning-brand of a kiss, whimpering quietly as her husband's hot, wet tongue met hers, entering her mouth tenderly, though with obvious hunger, shocking her with how the unlooked-for contact made her body tremble and her flesh sing for him.

"_Cassim_!" she cried out, twining her arms around his neck tightly without realizing it, the soft purr in her voice obviously surprising him as his princess arched her back, unconsciously rubbing her silken-covered form up against his larger one.

"Yes, my Flower?.."

"_Please_.." Jasmine begged him, her quiet voice full of uncertainty, but also pleasure.

It was obvious to Cassim that she did not really know what exactly it was that she was pleading with him for, but that did not mean, as some probably thought, that she was not ready, just that she was inexperienced.

And so Cassim kissed her, harder this time, groaning roughly with delight and longing when Jasmine parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue access once again. His princess's hands were not idle, her delicate fingers moving over his broad shouldered back, then up over his chest, running her palms over his plain white linen shirt gently before beginning to undo the buttons slowly. Her blue eyes darkened as she stared at the tanned, warm skin revealed, shocking Cassim, causing instant heat and electrifying tingles to travel throughout his body when Jasmine pressed her soft lips to the bare skin just below his collar bone. She clearly had no clue as to the effect her mostly innocent actions had on his body, and his heart.

"_Jasmine_.. I love you. _So much_.. You know that, right?.." "Of course, Cassim," she replied softly, smiling up at him. "I love you, too."

Then she kissed him, and he was lost to her. In no time at all really, they were naked, bodies and hearts exposed before each other without reservation, Jasmine clinging to him and Cassim clinging to her, their bodies entwining as they kissed and touched each other.

"_Jasmine_.." Cassim panted in her left ear softly, the fingers of his left hand stroking and entwining within the soft strands of her now-unbound midnight hair tenderly. "My Love.. May I come inside your body?.. Are you ready?.." "Yes. I am ready."

"Alright. It's going to hurt you, my Flower. I can not prevent it. I would if I could, I promise. But I shall make it better for you, this I swear to you." Jasmine nodded with a slightly nervous smile up at her husband. "I trust you.."

Cassim smiled at her words. Then he was pushing himself deep inside her, stilling quickly at her sharp cry of clear pain, inquiring softly as he gently kissed her slightly open mouth, "Are you alright, Jasmine?.." "_Ohh_, _it burns_!" she whimpered low, shifting her hips under his briefly before continuing, "It's okay, though. Don't stop, please.."

"Are you sure?.." "Yes. I want to get to the good part, the part that you promised me." "Very well."

Cassim kissed her again gently, his large, warm hands soothing her as they glided over the smooth, silken warmth of her body, starting to move into her tight, wet heat slowly at first, then faster, causing her to moan with pleasure and arch her back in obvious helplessness. "_Oh_.. _Haah, Cassim_!" she gasped breathlessly, panting as they clung to each other tightly while he moved, kissing and touching until it all became too much and they exploded together into a shattered, sparkling kaladiscope of color.

They trembled visibly, sweat-drenched and quivering as they rested together, curling up close on the large circular bed affectionately. "I love you, Jasmine," Cassim whispered, drawing her smaller form against his chest with his strong arms tenderly.

"As I love you, Cassim.." "Goodnight, my princess.." "Goodnight.." "Sleep well, sweet wife." "And you, loving husband."

* * *

Jayden gasped and squirmed, moaning and quivering as his slender hips moved quickly now, rocking forward and back as he pushed himself further down onto two of his husband's large, oil-slickened fingers, taking them deeper within his Submissive's body, clearly relishing the slight burn of the further penatration with a soft, hungry whine of pleasured-desire.

Omar groaned low in helpless response when Jayden's tight, hot channel constricted even more around the two fingers of his right hand, watching his sweet husband squirm and shake for him where he was positioned on all fours in the large bed of the room that Jafar had given them for the night, leaning forward so that his upper half was pressed to the mattress, leaving his back end up, open and easily accessible to him.

He added more fleshed-warmed, lily-scented oil to Jayden's opening, his Mate's favorite, causing him to whimper and cry out sharply at the renewed scent, arching his spine and throwing his fair-haired head back as he slowly added a third finger, readying him for more carefully.

"_Omar_!" Jayden begged desperatly, his breathing audibly harsh and ragged, his slender, elegant fingers curling themselves in the sky-blue silk sheets, gripping the cloth tightly. "I- I can't wait any longer! Please.. enter.. _enter me_!"

Omar nodded, purring softly in Jayden's right ear as he slowly withdrew his fingers and rose up above him now, moving up close behind him. "Open yourself, Jayden, my Love. Open yourself up to me.."

He positioned his hard, thick cock at Jayden's small entrance, feeling his lover quiver at just that slight contact, beginning to push into him slowly and carefully, detecting no resistance as he descended deeper gently, shuddering hard as his husband's hot ass swallowed his cock, the burning walls tightening around him then, stilling instantly at Jayden's sudden cry of pain.

"Are you alright, sweet heart? Tell me that I have not hurt you?" "No, my lover, never," Jayden reassured him. "It stings, yes, but I love you, Omar, and I'll be alright." "I love you, too, sweet Jayden." "Good," Jayden replied with a surprising amount of smugness, then continued, shocking, but not upsetting, Omar with his bluntness. "Now.. plow my ass, lover. Plow my furrow,_ hard_!"

"_Jayden_!" Omar gasped, then his handsome bearded face turned slightly calculating as his large warm palms took hold of Jayden's flanks, curling around his hipbones tightly, though not tight enough to hurt him. "_Oh yeah, Jayden_.." Omar's low voice rumbled against the nape of Jayden's neck, causing him to shudder helplessly in reaction. "I'm going to plow your furrow _so hard_ that you'll feel the prescence of my work for _days_!"

"_Yes, yes, Omar_!" Jayden whimpered, unconciously wriggling his slim hips. "_Please_.. _Plow me hard and deep_!"

Omar growled, his body tingling with thrills of pleasure at his Mate's eagerness for their joining. He started to move again, going deeper quickly as his larger body moved above Jayden's slender one, plowing his receptive, spasming hole hard and fast as he'd requested of him. Jayden's resulting cry was strangled and pleasure-filled, pleased yet longing for more, harder, faster, his quivering body begging for it silently where his dry mouth could not give voice to his desire, his soft rose-hued lips opening and closing repeatedly with soundless cries while Omar's cock struck something deep within his channel again and again. Every stroke in and out, every thrust, the hot, burning heat of his husband's and Mate's hard cock driving Jayden ever upward, closer and closer as his tension visibly rose, sweat droplets beading visibly on their almost feverishly-hot bared skin.

It was just so.. _good_. So.. _too much_!

Jayden screamed piercingly, the strong rope of his arousal snapping under the strain, his body tightening, the muscles of his darkstar clamping down around Omar's length as he spilled over the sheets hard and fast. His release triggered Omar's own, the large man spilling his own generous seed into his much-stretched backside, grunting softly with pleasure as his large arms surrounded Jayden, holding him close to himself, feeling his sweet lover tremble beneath him with exhaustion.

Jayden quivered where he was sprawled limply over the bed on his belly beneath Omar's protective form, moaning softly as he felt his husband's fresh, hot seed flowing out of his hole from around his still half-firm cock, over his back-and-inner thighs, whimpering helplessly when he then felt Omar's large, soothing palms rubbing the still hot seed into the creamy flesh of his perfectly-shaped backside, obviously deliberatly marking him as his own tenderly.

"Jayden?.."

"_Mmm_?.." he murmered tiredly in reply, feeling somewhat like he imagined a ragdoll must, though clearly contented and happy. "I love you.." Omar promised him, one large hand stroking over Jayden's fair-haired head with a gentle-eyed smile down at his mostly-still form. "I love you, too, Omar, my heart.." he whispered in return, his answer nearly silent with his sleepiness.

Omar lay down beside him after pulling out, smirking at Jayden's barely-detectible shudder as yet more seed spilled out of his somewhat gaping opening and onto his thighs, squirming slightly as he obviously enjoyed the warm, wet sensations that this caused throughout his body, the pair of lovers soon falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep where they lay curled up close to each other lovingly.

* * *

Jafar pulled Aladdin gently along behind him as they retreated to their room together after dinner and the wedding to be alone, smiling at Aladdin's soft, happy little giggle as Jafar pressed his lips to his husband's lightly, lovingly, knowing that the mistletoe resided just above them in the doorway between their rooms and their baths. He drew him down with him to their bed, the pair of lovers quickly shedding their clothes, kissing and touching lovingly, hungerily baring their familier, beloved bodies to each other once more, Jafar tossing their robes and garments to the floor before drawing Aladdin closer still.

"_I love you_.." he whispered huskily, causing the younger man to shudder helplessly in response. "More then anyone, or anything else in this world.."

"I feel the same about you, my heart," Aladdin replied with a barely visible shiver, whimpering softly when Jafar ran a single finger down the center of his bare chest gently, lingeringly. "I always have. I love you, so much more then any words could ever express.."

"Then let us leave words behind us altogether.." Jafar murmered with some amusement, though also seriousness, kissing his lips tenderly just as Aladdin whispered breathlessly in reply, "A better idea has never been spoken in this world, or any other.."

* * *

They moved to lay beside the warm, soothing fire after that, neither speaking as Jafar took Aladdin down gently, laying him out on his bare back on the furs and blankets spread out before the beautiful, grey-marble hearth. Jafar was pleased by the sweet, delicious image before him, smiling with soft dark eyes as Aladdin's naked body quivered for him, his eyes widening with renewed delight when Aladdin spread his legs open for him with a soft, unconciously pleading noise from low in his throat.

"Put your hands on me, Jafar.."

"Yes.." the Sultan whispered, he the breathless one now as he reached out to touch, his loving, warm hands caressing his lover's body gently.

Aladdin gasped and moaned, not realizing how sexy he was at all as he arched his back, spreading his legs wider still as Jafar's long, oil-wet fingers moved between his thighs, thrusting in and out of him with rapid, though careful, bone-melting movements, readying his body for his love.

"_Jafar_!" Aladdin begged him now, his blue eyes dark and imploring. "_Please_! _I need you_!"

He nodded in reply, smiling as he moved up between his husband's widely-spread thighs after withdrawing his slick fingers from inside him gently, surprised when Aladdin's eyes visibly dilated with passion as he whispered hoarsely, holding out his open arms toward him. "_Yes,_ yes! _Please_! _Give me the magic of our love again_!"

Jafar shuddered hard, leaning down to kiss him lingeringly, heatedly on the lips as Aladdin's tan, muscular legs surrounded his alabastor-skinned hips tightly, taking hold of Aladdin's cock gently, stroking it with obvious care and love as he began to slowly push inside him. Aladdin moaned, whimpering softly as he opened for him, easily letting his husband deep into himself with a ragged sounding, clearly pleasured cry, clutching Jafar closer still to his strong, warm body, both of them feeling pleasent tingles of love, that subtle sorcery of the heart.

Their movements increased in pace then, the warm flames casting shadows over the walls and their naked forms from the hearth nearby, both of them soon finding glorious release. Lying there together afterward contentedly, drained and spent as they kissed tiredly and nibbled on already-roasted chesnuts, courtesy of Essie, just holding each other close lovingly in a comfortable silence, basking in the warmth, from their bare bodies and the fire.

Jafar was surprised when Aladdin reached out a still-trembling hand to pull his own discarded clothing closer, watching curiously as he rifled through the sparkling green fabric, his husband retrieving a small black box.

Aladdin smirked at his obvious interest, scooting closer to him on his side, holding out the box to him as he opened the lid slowly, tormentingly, in Jafar's line of sight, finally revealing Benjaman's creation to someone other then the two Christmas conspirators. Jafar's dark eyes widened with delight at the sight of the gleaming, gold pendant in the shape of a tiny hourglass, the deep-red sands visible within the crystal-clear, real glass, a small silver and ruby-centered heart around the narrow middle of the glass.

Aladdin took the elegant silver chain in his delicate fingers, setting the box aside and showing his husband how the small hourglass rotated within the silver full-circle around it so that the sand fell to the bottom, counting the passage of time to the count of a half-hour, because of it's small size.

"_Oh_, _Aladdin_!" Jafar murmered quietly, reaching out a shaking left hand to press his fingertips to the smooth, shining surface of the slightly swinging necklace. "_It's beautiful_.."

Aladdin smiled at his words, explaining the signifigance of the gift softly, "I had it made special by an Egyptian merchant and craftsman who is a friend of mine. We became friends after he caught me stealing from him. It's an interesting story.. But, anyway, we designed it together. It means, "No matter how long we're together, no matter how much time passes, my heart is yours. Forever."

"_Mmm_.. Aladdin.." Jafar hummed, leaning in to kiss his lips tenderly, briefly. "You're so poetic.. I love that about you.. I love everything about you.. Forever, 'Laddin, forever.." "Yes," Aladdin repeated firmly. "_Forever_.." "_Mmm_.. By the way.. Your gift from me is in the other room, my Love." "Really?.." Aladdin gasped, his blue eyes wide, suddenly expectant, like a young child's. "Yes. Why don't you go get him?" "Him?.." Aladdin asked in surprise. "Yes. He's been waiting eagerly to meet you for weeks. It wasn't easy to keep him from seeking you out on his own, you know."

Aladdin blinked, standing up and drawing on a sparkling dark-green silk robe that matched the outfit that he'd shed earlier over his nakedness, tying the belt closed at his slim, sexy waist, though the makeup, hair-ribbons and braids were still there, smiling at Jafar before walking quickly through the open doorway into the next room curiously.

Jafar smiled back, grinning wider when he heard Aladdin gasp softly as loud, piercing shrieks filled the air suddenly, his husband coming back into the room with a tiny, light-brown furred monkey held gently against his chest, the creature having quieted at his touch, much like Jafar always did.

"_Oh_, _Jafar_.." Aladdin said with a wide smile and obvious gratefulness as he petted the baby monkey with his left hand tenderly. "_Thank you_! _He's just perfect_! _... I think that I'll call him Abu_.."


End file.
